TF29 Analysts' computers
Computers used by the analysts of Task Force 29 can be found on the first level of TF29 HQ during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The e-mails on these computers give insight into TF29's active investigations and dealings with the State Police. Aidan Green's computer Security rating: 1. satellite photos From: Mary White To: Aidan Green Aidan, I've been looking at satellite photos to try and suss where the Dubai helicopter came from, but the crazy weather patterns made everything go haywire. Do you have any good overviews of Saudi? Thanks. Mary RE: Dubai? From: Hantz Gerber To: Aidan Green I asked Mac the same thing. He gave me his Insubordination Look, and told me to drop it. I think you should too, for your own good. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Aidan Green To: Hantz Gerber Subject: Dubai? What a senseless clusterfuck. You're , maybe you can tell me: What the hell were we even doing there? It's supposed to be the Oman office's jurisdiction, isn't it? It's going to bug me until I know. Maybe Changst has a point From: Jean-Guy Cloutier To: Aidan Green I've been looking through everyone's latest and there are some people with passcodes that make me despair even in a place like this. The stories any IT guy could tell would scare anyone in security shitless. No wonder Chang looks like he's having an embolism every time I pass him on the floor. For example: One of the personal computers in this place actually uses the password "Neuropozyne". Now where might that be? Wait! You correctlyguessed the Infirmary? Holy shit, Aidan , you're a genius. Maybe I should warn one of the doctors to change it before Chang shoots himself. JGC Aleksi Murphy's computer Security rating: 1. Terrorist Funding From: Simon Daniels To: Aleksi Murphy This is only a preliminary heads up, I'm working on confirming it: I'm convinced Rucker is smuggling Neuropozyne and other things into Golem. The Germans never shut down his old operation, he just moved it. It would explain why ARC is so willing to use violence to keep the police out of their territory. RE: bombing tape From: Debbie Connoly To: Aleksi Murphy Aleksi, I have just been on the phone for with them for over an hour. They insist they had a clear master, and they gave us what they had. They're going to look into it. They sound as confused and angry as we are. I believe them - this time. Debbie REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Aleksi Murphy To: Debbie Connoly Subject: bombing tape Debbie, I'm trying to analyze the footage of the train station bombing - but the recording we got form State Police is corrupt! I thought you said they had a good master? They can't keep dicking us around like this, we're supposed to be on the same side. People are dead. Aleksi Ava Cook's computer Security rating: 1. RE: insurance From: Elias Chikane To: Ava Cook I don't need the help. I stored the tools and cleaned out most of the puppets for a "retired" look. Maybe you can use a few of them to replace some agents at TF29. E REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Ava Cook To: Elias Chikane Subject: insurance Elias, Jim's instructed me to handle the insurance on the workshop before they make things awkward by requesting to access it themselves. We're likely to get hit hard on the fire-risk angle. We thought it can help if you clear up some of the stuff and make sure there's nothing lying around that might cause any issues. Let me know if you need help with some of it. Ava RE: hazards From: Director James Miller To: Ava Cook Ava, Yes, I do understand your concerns but on my priority list right now, terrorism is beating out office health and safety for number one, sorry. There are many things around this office I would like to see fixed, but hiring a professional cleaner isn't near the top. For the vent, sort out vetted contractors by the end of the week. As for the cables, everyone will just have to pick their feet up. Jim REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Ava Cook To: Director James Miller Subject: insurance Jim, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but it's my responsibility to tell you: This office environment is unsafe. Cables all over the floor, an air vent with live electricity and water in it, etc. As the Office Manager, I don't have the authority to force people to fix these things. I'm sure you understand, thanks. Ava Clemence Maurer's computer Security rating: 1. Vince From: Allison Walchuck To: Clemence Maurer Clemence, I've been worried about Vince lately. He stays away for longer periods of time, keeps us less up-to-date, and on those incredibly rare occasions when I do see him, he's uncommunicative - even more than usual. It may be nothing, but... Going undercover changes people. This is fact. So, on the QT, could you maybe see if there's anything out there in the ether about him? Whether he's in danger of being blown, whether he's gone in too deep, that kind of thing? Thanks. I owe you one. Alli RE: jurisdiction? From: Debbie Connoly To: Clemence Maurer Clemence, What you're asking is something everybody should know so don't feel stupid for asking. TF29 is mandated to investigate and combat terrorism, both physical and in cyberspace. The reason we have an at all is that most crime families do business with known terrorists so it's always a good target for monitoring. As long as we can demonstrate a connection between our target and terrorist interests, it's our jurisdiction. But until then, we have to let local law enforcement take the lead. That creates a lot of gray area and ambiguity, leading to frustration and bad blood all around. From what my fellow liaisons tell me, Prague is one of the hardest cities to do the job because a percentage of cops are on the Dvali payroll, and because the Georgians are very unlikely to actually do business with Aug terrorists. Debbie REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Clemence Maurer To: Debbie Connoly Subject: jurisdiction? I know this isn't really my business, but since TF29 was specifically created to pursue terrorist organizations smoothly, without the usual red tape, I don't understand why we have so many problems with State Police. As soon as Organized Crime crosses the international borders, doesn't that make it our jurisdiction? Thanks. Clemence Debbie Connoly's computer Security rating 1. Another jurisdictional overstepping From: R.Gaffney@pcr.le To: Debbie Connoly Ms. Connoly, I appreciate that your people want to find the people responsible for the train station bombing. Everybody wants to catch those animals. But you need to inform your people that for the time being it is only SUSPECTED that the bombers responsible are the same ones who blew up the police station and the hotel. Until this connection is proven, or any party claims responsibility, the State Police have jurisdiction, and your people need to respect that. Lt. R. Gaffney External Liaison, Prague RE: police corruption From: Pedro Meiffren To: Debbie Connoly Good question! Some day I'd like to get a file on every cop in the city, but who has time? From everything my tell me, and what I've picked up form the Dvali themselves, I would say the number of cops in Organized Crime's pocket is most likely higher than 30%, but probably below 40%. We hope! One-third seems a reasonable guess. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Debbie Connoly To: Pedro Meiffren Subject: police corruption Pedro, A recent news article claimed that 1/3 cops in Prague are corrupt. From my dealing with State Police, I would have estimated that only about 25% were actually on the take, but the number looks higher because of how many others just act like Neanderthals. But I'd like an expert's evaluation. Do you have any hard data or just guesstimates? Debbie Mary White's computer It is unlocked. reassignment From: Director James Miller To: Mary White Mary, I need more analysts on the bombing. We were caught looking the other way when it happened, because of Dubai, and our progress has been unacceptably slow ever since. Wherever you are in that Dubai after-action report, tie it off and send it to me within the half hour. Then start looking at the manifests of every train that arrived yesterday from outside the country. Jim RE: Dubai followup From: Strickland Hall To: Mary White Mary, Can you put that last line in your report? It's been six months and nothing has gotten any clearer. Miller should have stepped in, but he's the one who created the ambiguity in the first place. And it's creating tension in our section. Jensen handles it by keeping to himself, and everyone else is happy to keep it that way. Almost. There's one asshole prankster who's anti-Aug, I have my suspicions about who it is, but I'm going to keep it to myself. It's not Mac, he's way too professional for that shit. Sorry I can't be more help. Strick REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Mary White To: Strickland Hall Subject: Dubai followup Strick, I'm almost finished my report on Dubai but I have a question. What was the chain of command? Mac was running the op, but Jensen was acting solo. I can't present a clear analysis if I don't know who's who. Thanks. Mary. Rees Davis' computer This computer is unlocked. yellow hoodie From: Simon McTavish To: Rees Davis Rees, Smiley tells me they found some scraps of yellow material at the scene with very high explosive residue. The scraps suggest a suicide bomber, wearing some kind of sweatclothes , possibly a hoodie. Is there anything similar in the evidence from the hotel or the police station? Si Stanton Dowd From: Allison Walchuck To: Rees Davis Rees, Can you get me everything you have on Stanton Dowd? His family's been New York Old Money for generations, and he owns a fleet of ships but we have rising interest in his banking investments in South Africa. Nothing about diamonds, surprisingly, which would make him the only shipping magnate in the world with interests in that area who doesn't traffic in them. He's also a heavy investor in high-tech, computer and medical, which fits the Old Money profile but not the Shipping profile. And there's something fishy about his birth certificate and passport I can't put my finger on. So far all I have is just a bunch of pieces with no picture forming. I'm hoping whatever you contribute will trigger an epiphany. Thanks. Alli Simon Daniels' computer Security rating: 1. RE: Lt Wittaker From: Perdo Meiffren To: Simon Daniels I looked into him pretty thoroughly around a month back. There is something off about him, but he's not on the take, I'm sure of that. And it's Whittaker, , with an H. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Simon Daniels To: Perdo Meiffren Subject: Lt Wittaker Do you know anything about a Lt Wittaker who works for Tarvos? I was just on the phone with him, and when I asked if he's had any recent problems with Augmented agitators, he got quiet and evasive. Is it possible he's in someone's pocket? RE: 2 more From: Dr. Daniel Fletcher To: Simon Daniels Simon, Positive ID on the mother, Marta, and we're certain Lukáš is not one of our deceased, so he's in the wind somewhere. Extensive bruising on her head, shoulders, and back suggest she died shielding her son from collapsing debris. Thanks, Simon. I'm not sure we could have made this one without your tip. Smiley. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Simon Daniels To: Daniel Fletcher Subject: 2 more Got two more potential IDs for you. Marta & Lukáš Babik. Locals, mother and son. You may have trouble making the IDs because their papers are fairly recent, issued by a battered women's organization. Simon McTavish's computer Security rating: 1. VersaLife From: Director James Miller To: Simon McTavish McTavish. It's come to my attention that you've been using TF29 resources to investigate VersaLife and the Chinese government. TF29 does not lend credence to Samizdat's claims about secret chemical weapons. You've been assigned to investigate the bombings. That is your one and only priority. This is not the first time I've had to get you back on point. Consider this an official reprimand. Director Miller RE: ARC From: Aleksi Murphy To: Simon McTavish They did?! Jesus - what more proof do people need, then?! REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Simon McTavish To: Aleksi Murphy Subject: RE: ARC Because the last time they tried that, the Augs kicked their asses. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Aleksi Murphy To: Simon McTavish Subject: ARC Everybody knows ARC is responsible for the bombing. Why the hell don't the cops just raid their HQ in Golem? Taras Williams' computer This computer is unlocked. Rucker history From: Allison Walchuck To: Taras Williams T, I've got a possible line on where ARC gets their money. Look into Talos Rucker's activities in Germany. Apparently he left right before the cops were about to bust him for Neuropozyne smuggling. He's probably still doing it, and it's probably not his only merchandise. Alli Dresden Aug ghetto From: Aidan Green To: Tara Williams T, My overheads show that in the last two hours, at least seven large fires have broken out in Glasshütte. There's a small group of ARC affiliates in that place, maybe they had something to do with it. No official report on the fires from the Dresden authorities, but that's not surprising considering how little they give a shit about what goes on in Glasshütte. Aidan Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers